<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Laced Up and Someone To Show by Baby SpaceBat Clone (shycatdreaming)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338635">All Laced Up and Someone To Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shycatdreaming/pseuds/Baby%20SpaceBat%20Clone'>Baby SpaceBat Clone (shycatdreaming)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, FaceTime Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, corsets, due to distance, e-girl entrapta, hordak’s turn to put on a show, men in corsets, sex positivity, sexy underthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shycatdreaming/pseuds/Baby%20SpaceBat%20Clone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I wanted more Entrapdak sexy times and was forced to write it myself. And then decided to make it a gift fic others could read because I’m apparently that kind of person.</p><p>Alpha version, no editing yet. Things don’t go up otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hordak/Entrapta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkHero/gifts">SeventhSunday (InkHero)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007803">I Like To Be Watched</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkHero/pseuds/SeventhSunday">SeventhSunday (InkHero)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place in Seventh Sunday’s E-girl AU. Basically a modern setting where our pair first meet on a cam site, Entrapta puts on a show, and things escalate. Go read all of it. It’s hot as hell.<br/>What you need to know for this fic is sexy underwear good, showing off good, our couple good, video communication is a thing.<br/>Enjoy (I hope).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fact that this would be the first 24 hours Hordak could not be within his Princess’s presence since they had made their relationship official shouldn’t feel so significant. A single night in a hotel on the same planet as her, just in a different nation too far to comfortably commute for the two meetings it should take to finalize the deal with the manufacturer. It was fine. It was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And despite everything, the potential anxiety of being truly alone after quitting Prime’s employment, still being visibly Horde on a planet ideologically opposed to the company despite the generally-positive reaction to the “traitor” himself, even making a deal backed only by his own credentials and experience instead of the weight of the Horde… None of that mattered in the slightest. It was mildly shocking to discover how completely he did not care about any of that; even if this particular deal fell through, there were other options for efficient production of his upgraded bike line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What mattered was being away from Entrapta herself, and what that thought was doing to his libedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was aware they were still in their “honeymoon” phase, and that the evidence of other couples insisted they would eventually grow more complacent with their hunger for each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was not now. Everything was still new, and experimental, and filled with wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Including separation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, he’d initially had some excitement in taking the opportunity to surprise his beloved with something on this trip. It was deciding on a plan of action that had created his anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How, in - the idea of the infinite power of the combustion of the stars - could he walk into this place and just… make a purchase?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quivered slightly at the storefront, eyeing the wares, hoping he wasn’t drawing attention to himself. He was a giant among these people and the vision of their monsters, but he hoped they somehow didn’t notice where he was standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better to go inside, then. Fewer witnesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could do this. He could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few steps, and he was surrounded by lace and vinyl and leather. It was breathtaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a complete idiot, thinking he could find anything that would suit his own frame in such a haven of beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for something for a girlfriend?” a cheerful voice asked somewhere above his left elbow, jolting him out of his horrified funk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recognized the sea elf woman would be pretty by Etherian standards. Fortunately, she also appeared to be smiling in a friendly manner up at him, a touch beyond professional and reassuring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized he’d stopped and appeared to be staring at a well endowed female bust displaying a bra and panty set. “No, I…” Shut up shut up this is actually perfect why didn’t you think of this before “I mean, she has so much already, I don’t know how I could…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The saleswoman clapped, grinning somewhere between delighted and feral. “Oh, don’t worry, a lady can never have enough, especially when it’s a gift!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak’s memory and perception abilities made recalling Entrapta’s measurements a non-issue, and his new companion - Octavia, apparently - was quickly able to convert them into usable sizes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then came the next problem: spending almost an hour paring down the vast options to only two sets in a combination of style and color he believed Entrapta did not yet own. If it had been up to him, he would have purchased everything in her size on the spot, but his current finances would not allow such extravagance, no matter how appropriate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His obvious lust as he carefully considered each piece did not appear to disturb Octavia; she made some comments about how one learned to tell the guys imagining their lovers wearing something and the pervs just eyeballing the goods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a salesman himself, he suspected she was just trying to mollify him. But he appreciated that it was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well enough that, the two sets finalized, he was able to squeeze out the request to move to the other section of the lingerie displays, those without prominent upper endowments...</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Starting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Instead of a long second chapter, we get a shorter middle one before any actual fun stuff. Sorry, actually writing down smut for others to see is harder for me to do than I could ever imagine.<br/>Please, please, PLEASE tell me how I did on the description of the corset. I am horrible at visual description, and I want that part to WORK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hordak took several more deep breaths to steady himself. He was dressed in a simple black button down dress shirt, professional enough from what Entrapta would initially see in the video call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could do this. He wanted to do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stars, he wanted to do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit the call button on the laptop in front of him, and hoped she would be available; regaining his composure yet again would be hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after only an acceptable few rings her beautiful face appeared in his video display. “Oh, Hordak! You’re calling early!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled fondly at his princess. She was dressed in her work wear, a stained shirt and overalls, hair still askew from removing her welding mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wished to surprise you,” he purred, suddenly able to capture the character he wanted to play for her. His beloved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you definitely did!” She dropped down onto her couch, her camera view tilting until she steadied her own pad in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. Her relaxed behavior meant she hadn’t yet realized what he intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is more to the surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Her focus sharpened a little more on him, but still was oblivious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - made a purchase while here.” He fingered the buttons of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salineas has great shops, I’ve heard,” she commented. “I think that’s a shirt you already have, though? Am I wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not wrong, Princess.” He saw her twitch at the endearment; she was catching on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to unbutton the shirt, hoping she would find it as attractive as he’d managed to convince himself she would in the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It - had taken a lot of effort, selecting pieces for himself. Despite his initial concerns, the natives of Etheria ranged so widely in body types that something passably suitable for his own long, triangular frame was available for immediate purchase. It had taken much prompting from an enthusiastic Octavia, safely ensconced on the other side of the dressing room door, however, to garner the nerve required to try and see himself as Entrapta would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he let the shirt fall from his arms and took in her hungry expression, the last of his fears finally fell with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hordak,” she moaned, mouth agape and eyes wide. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, and he smirked in victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting slightly, he allowed her to take in the full view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fabric was black lace, contrasting against the muted blue and white of his skin. While it laced up to the neck and went over his shoulders he personally considered the main piece a corset, due to the light boning accenting the straight shape from broad shoulder to narrow waist. And, of course, the laced front, a keyhole shape over his breast bone and traditional lines down to his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the appearance of that lacing on Entrapta when she wore a corset, her luscious olive skin peeking out between the strings like forbidden fruit to taste. She appeared to appreciate the similar effect on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his genitals were internal when not aroused, Octavia had found him a “neutral sexed” black lace thong to complete his look, another advantage of living among Etherians. He might have questioned the need, but he did so love unwrapping all the layers of Entrapta’s own delightful outfits, and he knew she would demand the “full experience” herself once he was home and within reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this meet with your approval?” he chuckled as his motor mouthed beloved remained silent and awed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so getting punished when you get back for not being here right now,” she whined, pulling at the neck of her own shirt in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but I wanted to provide you with a show while I was otherwise unable to meet your delightful needs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrapta’s eyes snapped up to meet his again, intent and piercing. “A show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, his love. The quieter she was, the faster her mind was working. He could only hope he would be able to live up to the images she was conjuring for herself this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” he purred, settling back on to the hotel couch with his arms across the back and his knees splayed, allowing her a complete view of his surprise. “I have yet to be able to reciprocate our first - encounter - to my satisfaction.” He pulled one lip up and back in the way he knew showed a fang and drove her wild. “I have been unable to restrain myself enough to keep my hands off of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrapta let out a high pitched sound, somewhere between a whine and a whistle. If he could be there to taste her, she would be flowing honey for him already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and down at the shirt and overalls she still wore. “May I see yours, first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? She blinked at him, still not back from the rush of images and hormones he’d released in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I see your undergarments?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a full whine this time, pouting. “No fair. They’re bad ones.” Practical white or tan cotton, possibly with cartoon printing, definitely stained, potentially ripped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed at her pique. “Of course, you have been in the lab all day, my sweet. I expect absolutely nothing less.” He tried his best at what he was told was a “smolder.” “You will look sexy regardless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I won’t,” she continued to pout, stripping off her overalls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Entrapta,” he called softly, recapturing her eyes. “You are always sexy to me, Starlight Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed hard at that, hugging herself and squealing. For all her brazen embracing of her own sexuality, there still remained hidden pockets of self doubt from her earlier years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found them quite removed from reality, but as he knew he had his own hidden “landmines” from his former life he could understand their existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me, Starlight,” he coaxed. “Let me see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a blush, she nodded, and pulled her shirt over her head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that I’m crashing from the adrenaline of actually writing this. I’ve written smut for literal decades, but have only shown enough people to count on two hands. It’s turned out more stressful that I imagined.<br/>Comments will get you more. That’s all I can say.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Playing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Break this time is not for anxiety; I’ve finally reached smut zen. I just found a good cliff hanger and decided this fic could have as many short chapters as it liked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’d been wrong; the bra was a tan color lighter than her skin, but the briefs were a faded once-pink. Focusing, he could see the elastic on the side had indeed torn, fraying tangled strings at her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The effect, Hordak found, was utterly charming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing so much of his beloved’s skin and shape, however, was not charming. That effect was one of heat and arousal and hunger. He growled deeply, the fang display this time completely unintentional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that shape. Not yet as well as he would like. He knew how much of his long fingers could close over those hips, however, how much they could sink into the softness of her waist. He knew how her breasts didn’t quite fill his giant hands, but how they overflowed her own. He knew how her nipples felt as they harded, how hard they would feel fully erect. He knew the stretch marks at the side of her breasts, how they shone brighter than the surrounding skin with reflected light, how he could feel their jagged valleys if he stroked gently enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew how taunt her neck was when he licked it, both slowly and fast. He knew how long her legs were, how they could safely hook around his skinny waist but how her feet would barely brush past his knees if they were straight when he lay over her. He knew how her leg hair felt brushing against his own nude limbs. He knew her arms. He knew her hands. Stars surrounding all, he knew her hands, clever hands, strong hands, limber hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was not enough. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything. Every pale scar criss crossing her knuckles, every mole across her stomach. He wanted to memorize the length and angle of each stretch mark, where her lush body had grown faster than it knew how to handle to turn her into a woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled again, frustrated by the screen in front of him, denying him the pleasure of learning more about that intoxicating shape imprisoned on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched while Entrapta the engineer shyly looked at him, and then grinned. And in the time it took that grin to stretch, Entrapta the engineer vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning at him, hands casually but deliberately stroking her curves, her un-cute underwear forgotten, was Princess the e-girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak growled, feeling his own self similarly fading behind the character of Princess’s eager mate. Princess’s partner. Princess’s fierce equal, both rival for power and greedy recipient of both failure and success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no fear left in either room, now. Only hunger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Hordak purred, drawing out the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, light and weighted, her eyes calculating. “Well, I did what you asked. What next?” She leaned back, one hand on her couch to support her as she arched her chest to maximize the curve he’d see of her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did his best to similarly pose and display for her, considering. He’d initially planned on purchasing a proper corset, expecting an underbust cincher would be the only thing remotely capable of matching his frame. The armless-muscle-shirt style of the top the saleswoman had been able to find him, however, both exceeded his expectations and created problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken time to properly lace himself to create a symmetrical effect on the front keyhole shape, carefully tensioning from literal collar to the point just over his genitals. While he had no issues based upon that effort to try and unlace himself for her pleasure, it would take forever to actually loosen anything significantly. And even if that was successful, the shirt had proper arm holes and fabric over his shoulders - he could simply not imagine any dignified way to remove it in anything less than ten minutes without literal scissors. Which he had not even considered in the haze of actually purchasing the piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, well. So much for “unwrapping” himself for her pleasure. Hordak would just have to work with the concept of the visual appeal of himself in black lace from throat to hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hum,” he purred while tapping one claw on his chin, incorporating this lack of further plan into the scene. “Normally I would consider completing the work of shredding that underwear for you.” He chuckled as she looked down in shock, taking a moment to find the tear he’d suggested. “But that option, sadly, is denied us for the moment.” She pouted at him for his observation, but without her earlier embarrassment; Princess was still playing. “And, equally, you cannot help me with my own… garments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked the claws of one hand down his chest, along the lace as it circled his breastbone, and smirked as her eyes followed the path, unfocusing as her mouth drooped slightly. Never in his wildest plans had he anticipated Entrapta enjoying the effect of him in lingerie this much; it fed his own hunger even higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we are left to manage our own selves further at our own leisure.” He hooked a finger into the band of his thong, pulling it the smallest amount away from his hipbones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak would have sworn she was drooling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lazily dragged the finger to the front, just brushing against the opening of his genitals. Unlike her vulva, the flesh surrounding the opening was not on its own particularly sensitive. In his current state of arousal, however, even his own claws against his skin was like mild electricity dancing in fractals from each stroke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And within… It would take only the smallest stimulation to fully release himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released the band with the smallest snap, still making her jump. He raised the finger to stroke along the side of his neck, slowly, down again until it could trace random patterns on the bare skin within his shirt’s key hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And continued that, smirking, waiting to see how long it would take her to break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a bit for her to realize what he was doing, eyes slowly focusing into confusion, before her expression snapped back into a piqued pout. She dropped her chin to her chest, glaring at him in a way that could only be described as adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked wider, delighting in the game. Entrapta was, generally, much less known than himself for her patience. Fixation, definitely; properly motivated, she could maintain focus for literal hours. Waiting, however, was an entirely different matter for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, when it came to sex and intimacy, his complete lack of any sort of experience before her played against him. She could, and had, teased him to the point of begging, her knowledge of all things erogenous vastly surpassing his own. He had successfully turned the tables on her a few times, but only been able to restrain his own desire briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, safely wrapped up in black lace and a land mass away from her, Hordak could exert patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the moment she decided, chin raising defiantly, body tight and tense proudly before shifting to pose erotically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did not have to say it. Two were now playing this game.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, um, yeah, this chapter is 100% unplanned. Out of nowhere. Actively derailed the existing plans. I am now servant to this fic, navigator no more.<br/>Hope it’s as hot for you as it was for me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well,” Entrapta noted fake-casually, “I was promised a show.” Mimicking him she ran a hand along her neck, but upwards, threading her fingers into her hair and pulling it dramatically away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak politely ignored how her fingers caught in the tangles; he hadn’t given her any time to prepare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” he agreed, stretching his arms out slowly to again rest on the back of the hotel couch. “But getting there…” One hand raised again to lazily stroke over his genitals. “Does require some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A blatant lie, but this was the game. Who would get pushed over the edge to advance first?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe, you just don’t know what to do?” She pulled one leg up to wrap her arms around her knee, showing him a lot less of herself than she probably assumed. Still, the stretch of those faded panties over her buttocks pulsed through him. “It is your first time, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First show,” he corrected. He eyed what curves of hers he could see, tried to guess how much of her arousal he would have been able to smell at this point. “And I have had an excellent teacher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” she purred, dropping her leg and stretching her chin out, creating an alluring line down to her chest. “Flatterer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And one of the things I’ve learned from her is that the ‘showing’ is only part of the experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” She raised an eyebrow for him to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is the living moment, the attention, the fact that there is a real individual on the other end of the connection.” He continued to stroke his flat pelvis gently, as though forgetting he was doing so. “Otherwise, one could just watch a prerecorded video.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s also the - interaction part,” she prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak smothered a smile. She was tipping her hand too much at that. “Request, and response,” he agreed, gently tugging down the front of his thong. “That living being, responding to your own responses, real, present.” He had to use his other hand to shift his top, slightly, to fully reveal his genital opening. But he would manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much to see, from an Etherian perspective. Slightly swollen and flushed, it still looked more like a fold between the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrapta’s response revealed a very different perspective. Her gaze was now centered on the revealed flesh, slightly glazed. Hordak smirked as her mouth gaped slightly again, using one finger to trace a large circle around the visible slit. He watched her pupils follow the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can be intoxicating,” he continued, shifting his hand to drag the claw across the strip of blue skin between corset and thong towards his hip. Entrapta whined, disappointed. “Knowing that attention is there. Knowing that there is someone else, listening, hearing, watching…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought his finger back towards his center, but earned another whine when it jumped up to trace along his lacings, crotch to the middle of his breastbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can understand how some could crave it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak could not begin to describe how honored he felt that Entrapta had come to decide that his attention, alone, was sufficient for her own needs. One of the first things she had shared with him when they first properly talked, alone, in that distant chat room was that she considered herself an exhibitionist: that she “liked to be watched,” as she had put it. And oh, how he had liked to watch her, that first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By some miracle beyond him, she had not only enjoyed his attention - his specific attention, even anonymously - that once they met in person she had already decided his was superior to all others. And then, exclusively what she desired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was probably a good thing. Granted this gift of exclusivity, Hordak now was fiercely possessive of it, and his Princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could see myself becoming addicted to this, the attention, the responding, the connection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another blatant lie. He was already addicted, fatally, to Entrapta and her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And like her, his needs demanded exclusivity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes raised up to his, smirking playfully. “Do I need to get you an account?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll use yours,” he countered. “You don’t anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted. “That’ll surprise them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubtful. I’d only allow a single audience member.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t make much money that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From my understanding, there do exist those that stream purely for the pleasure of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned a laugh, full and honest. “Yeah. They call us idiots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then they are fools,” he purred, tracing his hand downwards again, extinguishing her laughter. “You are the single most brilliant individual I have ever met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure your boss loved hearing that one,” she countered, eyes still fixated on his finger, stroking up and down, slightly less each raise, slightly more each drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am no fool. I never told him.” When she looked back up at his face, he smirked. “He might have wanted you for himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrapta snorted again. “That would have required admitting someone with a different genetic structure could be useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not worth the risk,” Hordak insisted, serious. He tried to bore his eyes into hers, convince her. “I’d tasted you for myself by that point. I was not risking anything that would take you away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hissed in her breath, cheeks flushing, back straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are mine,” he reminded her, suddenly done with this game. He could live with a tie. “As I am yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final stroke, his tendril slide out into his waitng hand.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Showing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I present: the Smut!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I got the 69 scene in. That was part of the very first planning/daydreaming session, and I swore this thing got derailed too far to come back.<br/>I forgot these guys can talk about anything during sex and it would be in character.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His own hand would be able to close around the very base of his arousal, but Entrapta’s fingers could only meet at least a third of the way up. So while the pointed tip stroked and dampened his fingers he palmed to that familiar point. It was so rare for him to touch his own sex, the pulse of his blood maintaining the erection still was surprising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours,” Hordak repeated, stroking the smooth skin of his tendril with just his flattened palm to obstruct none of her view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, yes, mine!” his Princess babbled, hypnotized by his stroking and the tip wavering around on its own seeking stimulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeking her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all for you. My presentation. My pleasure. For you. You alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine, mine, my God, Hordak!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are mine,” he growled, closing his hand into a fist, tugging roughly. “My partner in pleasure. My willing voyeur.” He had to loosen his grip to be able to slide his fist back down, straining even his grasp as he approached the thick base. “My exhibitionist. Mine and mine alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours, yours, all yours Hordak I love you I love you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled deeper, louder, her words fire and liquid ice scalding his veins. He palmed his tip, desperately trying to gather fluid to lubricate his masturbation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed that slide, that ease, the slickness of her mouth and her sex and her lust…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me.” He was panting out the words now. “Tell me what I am doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re touching yourself oh God it’s so hot you’re touching yourself…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he shook his head, teeth grinding. “Tell me what to think of. Tell me what to pretend I’m doing to you. Your mouth, your pussy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned, hand finally diving into her own underwear to touch herself, masturbate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was lost in her pleasure, his brilliant Princess, too overflowing to think anywhere near straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mouth,” she finally squeezed out, her hand furious beneath the stretched pink cotton of her panties. “You’re in my mouth and I’m sucking you and oh my God…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned in pleasure and relief, eyes closing, picturing it. Entrapta on her knees in front of the couch, hands on his thighs, bobbing up and down in fellatio foreplay, tongue tangling with his tip while she smacked her lips around the thinner part of his tendril.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, in your mouth,” he agreed. “Your beautiful, clever mouth. How I love your clever mouth…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced his eyes open again so he could see her, sprawled half off her camera and inelegant and real. Her breasts heaved and jiggled above the cups of her practical bra as she panted and worked both hands over her still covered sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could taste you like that, your mouth on me, my tongue in you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can!” she gasped, grinding at herself. “It’s called 69ing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak chuckled, trying to shift his boned shirt further up to make more room around his sex. “Beloved, you barely come up to my nipples. It just would not work.” Even during sex his vast height over her sometimes stimmied him, trying to find feasible ways not to crush her when he was on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not... Just… We’ll use pillows. Prop you up. Make me reach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled again, eyes closed, trying to imagine just how much of a bow they would have to make of his body for her plan to work, how much padding would be required to keep her in place herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delightful,” he moaned, imagining, his tongue tasting Entrapta’s potent arousal, his tendril deep in her throat while she held on to the base for any sort of support. Her clit so close and easy to tease, while his hands caged her lush ass firm against his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” she cried out, most certainly imagining a similar scenario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see you,” Hordak begged, his hand moving slick and fast as his tendril leaked and pleaded with him for release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a gasp she looked down, seemingly only then realizing she’d never actually removed her underwear. She tugged the offending item down, most likely further damaging the poor aged thing as it caught on her knees and was finally kicked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would likely have to find another pair to rip off of her when he got home. Ah, well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would replace it with the silver crotchless pair he’d bought her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spread her thighs and focused her vulva towards her camera, showing him everything. Her flushed, hair covered labia. Her erect clitoris. The shining lubrication, so familiar he could smell it this far away from her, slippery and stringy and sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself,” he purred. “Make us come together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t finished talking when two fingers already dove into her vagina, pumping madly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hordak!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess,” he agreed, trying to keep up with her rhythm. “More, put in more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obliged, three fingers, four.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell forward, free hand grasping the screen of his laptop, ignoring the crack he made in the case, the screen. What was important was still clear, the sight of her pumping her fingers into herself wildly, head thrown back in ecstasy. He pumped his own hand, squeezing, breathing in her through the digital connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me,” he demanded, needing. “Come for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hordak!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he cried out as well, ejactulate over his fingers and the keyboard, a man reborn in fire.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short, smut-free epilogue, because the derailment had casualties.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shopping, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And with that, I finish not only my first piece of “published” smut, but my first published multi piece that I actually reach the proper end to.<br/>Wow.<br/>Hope you all had fun! I know I did!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hordak scowled at the store front, disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Entrapta encouraged, cheerful as she repeated herself yet again for him. “You needed an upgrade anyway. I think that thing was older than I was!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly,” he drawled. Somehow, he had managed to seal the deal with the manufacturer despite not having his laptop with every single piece of information at the second meeting. He still did not understand why; the female partner had obviously been against the entire process from the beginning, definitely because of his connection with Horde Enterprises, because she had plainly told him that. The enthusiastic male must have been the entire driving force against any discussion, which was confusing because he appeared an utter idiot. Nevertheless they had somehow signed a deal about necessary parts for amphibious capabilities for his new bike line, which as Entrapta had repeatedly reminded him he should be happy about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordak found it was difficult to be happy, however, when one was still drowning in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrapta wrapped her arms around his, and used him like a pole to swing back and forth from, as he still wasn’t moving to go into the store. “Don’t worry! I’ve already recovered everything, we just need new hardware! Get something cheap, and I can overhaul it with parts I’ve got at home!” She’d made that offer more than once for his old laptop, but he’d be able to successfully insist it functioned perfectly for his needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was starting to suspect she was actually thrilled with this turn of events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He signed, resigned. She was right, as she had been right every time she had reassured him since calling his cell phone when his video feed had shorted out. Technically, his old machine might even have been salvageable, once he screen was replaced, if he could have stomached that thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of those plastic key protectors he made the office workers use after one too many incidents of eating at the desk might be in order. At least for - specific times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buying lingerie was less embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would that be embarrassing? Why is this embarrassing? You don’t have to tell anyone you ruined your laptop by…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” Hordak loudly proclaimed to the salesman approaching him, desperately interrupting her. “I am in the market for a new portable computing device.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he broke his last one because…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Entrapta!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned up as close to his ear as she could, stage whispering. “I promise to shut up if you take me lingerie shopping afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked. She still didn’t know about his additional purchases from Salineas, as he’d been distracted up until this point. “Absolutely not. I will not be bribed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be so much more satisfying to reveal his treasures after she’d spent the afternoon pestering him. He could play the injured party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would be another new, delightful experience to add to their collection.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>